1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip-type coil component including a coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer chip inductor is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-358016 as a chip-type coil component in related art. The multilayer chip inductor in the related art will now be described with reference to FIG. 9, which shows an exploded perspective view of the multilayer chip inductor.
As shown in FIG. 9, the multilayer chip inductor includes magnetic layers 101 that are deposited on one another. Internal electrodes 102 having the same shape are formed respectively on two adjacent magnetic layers 101. The respective two internal electrodes 102 having the same shape are electrically connected to each other via via-hole conductors 103 at both ends thereof, except the internal electrodes 102 on the outermost layers, which are the top two layers and the bottom two layers. In addition, the internal electrodes 102 are electrically connected in series to each other via the via-hole conductors 103 to form a helical coil L. One end of each of the internal electrodes 102 on the outermost layers, which are the top two layers and the bottom two layers, is formed so as to extend along one end of the corresponding magnetic layer 101 to be connected to an external electrode (not shown). In this multilayer chip inductor, two internal electrodes 102 having the same shape are connected in parallel to each other, and therefore, the resistance of the coil L can be made low.
However, in the above multilayer chip inductor, the magnetic layers 101 on which the internal electrodes 102 having the same shape are formed are deposited in twos, and the axial length of the coil L is increased. Since the inductance of the coil L is in inverse proportion to the axial length, the inductance of the multilayer chip inductor is decreased with the increasing axial length. In addition, since the axial length of the coil L is increased, the number of turns that can be wound per unit length of the coil L is decreased, which prevents the coil L from having a higher inductance.